


50 Shades of Berena

by la_vie_electrique



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Sapphic kink fest, Smut, and a lot of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_vie_electrique/pseuds/la_vie_electrique
Summary: The one where Bernie catches Serena with some explicit reading matter, causing them to get a little kinky with each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt given to me by Lily. Thank you endlessly for fuelling my imagination with your idea for this fic. I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it! x

Bernie Wolfe never announced her arrival. She just _showed up_ out of nowhere, like a shadow that always followed people wherever they went. She had this tendency to approach silently, waiting for people to notice her when she was close enough. Today was no exception, nor was the situation she walked in on.

After having put her bag down and hanging her coat on the coat stand, she found Serena in the living room, curled up in a comfortable chair. Her gaze fixed on the book on her lap, she swirled a glass of red wine in her hand with subtle movements while keeping her eyes straight down to the words on the pages. Though it wasn’t uncommon for Serena to be completely caught up in a book, there was something about her unbreakable attention that seemed odd to Bernie. Then suddenly, Bernie noticed the music that was playing in the background. It was soft, but just loud enough not to be left unnoticed. Its slow, jazzy sounds filled her ears and took over her body. She walked up to Serena, involuntarily swaying her hips to the rhythm of the music playing. She was determined to find out what could possibly keep Serena so concentrated.  
  


Serena didn’t notice her until she was stood right in front of her. She looked up, a hint of terror showing across her face, her eyes growing large as she saw Bernie’s intrigued eyes, which had been watching her closely.

‘Hi,’ Bernie smiled softly. ‘I didn’t mean to scare you.’

‘I-I-I know you didn’t,’ Serena hastily muttered, quickly closing the book and hiding it behind a cushion. She did everything she could not to meet Bernie’s piercing gaze as she desperately tried to hide her flustered face. She could never admit what had caused her to become all wound up. It was shameful after all that this book, which was hardly to be classified as literature at all, could have such an effect on her. Her bewildered eyes looked into Bernie’s as she quickly got on her feet, smiling coyly and hoping Bernie didn’t catch her.

‘What were you reading? It seemed to have you quite caught up in it,’ Bernie remarked nonchalantly before Serena had even got the chance to ask her anything.

Awkwardly smiling, Serena said: ‘Well, it was nothing, to be honest. Just some romantic novel, it isn’t very interesting.’

‘I actually think it’s very interesting,’ Bernie smirked. She loved to watch Serena’s face becoming even more red and she started to suspect that, contrary to what Serena had led her to believe, it wasn’t just some romantic novel that she had been reading. Bernie squinted her eyes and focussed on the cushion. She quickly found out that Serena’s vanishing act was all in vain as a part of the book had been left uncovered by the cushion. _My my, Serena, your hiding skills aren’t great_ , she thought as she captured the last words of the title.

‘ _of Grey’_.

There was only one book title she could think of with this exact termination...

  
Right as Bernie realised what Serena had been reading, her stream of thoughts was broken off by Serena who was suddenly moving out of the chair and quickly jumped to her feet.  
‘I just remembered it was me who’s in charge of dinner tonight, so I’ll start cooking right away,’ she said. Bernie couldn’t help but laugh at Serena’s obviously invented excuse to escape from the awkward situation.

‘You’re not going anywhere,’ she said, as she put her hands on Serena’s shoulders, holding her back and forcing her to look into her eyes. Meanwhile, the music in the background changed to a more downtempo sound. It had this captivating feeling about it which inevitably caught Bernie’s attention.

‘I didn’t know you were into that kind of literature, Serena,’ she said in a playful voice, her voice remarkably deeper than before. Serena’s eyes were uncomfortably shifting around her, focussing anywhere but on her.

She continued: ‘I’ve actually never read it before. So tell me, is it any good?’

A feeling of guilt mixed with a strange sensation of lust took possession of Serena. Not exactly knowing whether Bernie was being serious or not, she discreetly started to speak. ‘Well, I wouldn’t consider it to be very good…’

‘But how is it that you seemed to get quite carried away by it when I saw you reading?’ Bernie interrupted. There it was again, the inevitable blush that covered Serena’s cheeks and turned them into a bright shade of childish pink. If you asked Bernie, teasing Serena and watching the reaction it elicited certainly was one of the best things about their relationship. It made her feel powerful in a way that she couldn’t even properly describe.

 

Captured by Bernie’s strong hands and penetrating eyes, Serena gave in to the overwhelming power of the woman in front of her. Bernie felt the muscles in Serena’s shoulders relaxing with every subtle movement her hands made.

‘Well, it isn’t very good in terms of literary quality. But I would consider it to be very interesting in terms of -’ Serena faltered and she found herself unable to continue without taking a significant pause to breathe.

‘In terms of?’ Bernie repeated.

Serena drew a deep breath and hissed: ‘Interesting in terms of sex, Bernie.’ The provocative words escaped from between her closed teeth so the _s_ sounded even more ferocious. ‘You might not have read it but I’m sure you know what it’s about.’ Serena added. She blushed, again, but it was a different blush than before. This was a lust-fuelled gush of blood that was setting on her cheeks and was slowly taking over the pale skin of her neck too.

‘Show me the passage you were reading,’ Bernie urged.  
‘What?’ Serena muttered, but Bernie wasn’t letting herself be fooled by Serena’s innocent face for which Serena always seemed to find the right moment. Besides, she knew Serena wasn’t playing the innocent card on her now. She recognized the way her body language changed when she got turned on and this was unmistakably it.

‘Go on, read it to me,’ Bernie hurried with a cheeky grin. ‘Enlighten me.’

 

Serena turned around and picked up the book from the chair.

‘Gosh, Serena you’ve already almost finished it!’ Bernie blurted out in surprise as she saw Serena flipping through the very last pages of the book.

‘Though I saved the best for last,’ Serena hinted before she started to read.

 _‘When he turns to face me again, he wears his small I-have-a-secret smile. “I am going to tie you to that bed, Anastasia. But I’m going to blindfold you first and-_ ”‘

Serena stopped for a while. She reluctantly looked up from the book to assess Bernie’s feelings about it. Her mouth had fallen open slightly and her right eyebrow was raised; Bernie’s whole face spoke excitement. Content, Serena continued:

‘- _he reveals his iPod in his hand, “you will not be able to hear me. All you will hear is the music I am going to play for you.”_ ’

 

‘That is very explicit reading matter, Serena Campbell,’ Bernie said, pretending to be shocked by the words Serena just said. She nevertheless showed her state of arousal by speaking slowly, intentionally stressing each word and lowering her seductive voice.

‘It is quite explicit indeed,’ Serena admitted, biting her lip.  
‘Intriguing...’ Bernie said thoughtfully and her gaze rapidly shifted from Serena’s eyes to her mouth to the collar of her blouse.

‘You find that intriguing, Ms Wolfe? You know, I think we should-’

But Serena never got the chance to finish her sentence as Bernie suddenly pressed her lips hard onto hers. She gasped in surprise but just a second later, she vigorously kissed Bernie back. Her fingers lost grip of the book and it crashed to the floor. Captivated by the slow music in her ears and the feeling of Bernie on her lips, she breathed heavily, and, judging by the force of her kiss, she knew Bernie shared her eccentric thoughts.  
’I think we should, too.’ Bernie whispered. Serena looked into her brown eyes, full of lust and anticipation, their hands still clutching at each other’s shoulders.

‘But who’s in charge?’ Bernie asked breathlessly, her lips still wet from Serena’s.

Serena didn’t hesitate to say the word that seemed the only natural answer at this moment: ‘You.’


	2. Chapter 2

There was no need for any more words to be spoken. Silently, they left the living room and hurried upstairs to Serena’s bedroom. Serena quickly flicked on a tiny lamp so the room was lit in a veil of soft, golden light while Bernie connected her phone to the docking station on Serena’s night stand, filling the room with slow music. The harmonious sounds of the dreamy music Bernie put on caught Serena’s attention as she started to recognize it. It was the kind of melancholic, alternative music that Eleanor listened to sometimes which had secretly always fascinated her. As if Bernie read her mind, she clarified: ‘Lana Del Rey. This is her latest album, it’s very good. You’ll like it.’

Mesmerised by the slow melody in her ears, Serena nodded while moving in closer to Bernie, swaying her body to the rhythm, gasping as she finally felt the blonde’s strong arms around her again.

‘I want to undress you,’ Bernie whispered in her ear.

‘I wouldn’t want anyone else to do so,’ Serena whispered back. Bernie’s hands moved across her back, down to her waist, feeling every inch of Serena. Her hands lingered on the waistband of Serena’s trousers but just as Serena was about to let out a loud sigh, Bernie's hands mounted to her blouse.

Button for button she undid it, closely watching Serena’s face as she went further down. When Bernie reached the fifth button, Serena couldn’t handle the stubborn maintenance of their eye contact any longer. Her open mouth sought Bernie’s and found it almost instantly. Opening her mouth, Bernie welcomed Serena’s tongue to swirl around hers. She continued undoing Serena’s neat blouse until it was fully unbuttoned. With a swift movement, Bernie slipped the garment off her shoulders and Serena’s black strapless bra revealed itself.

 

Bernie slowly retracted her lips from Serena’s and she looked down to the impressive swell of her breasts. She bowed down to start leaving tiny kisses on all of Serena’s upper body. She gradually sank down to her knees, clutching at Serena’s thighs while easing herself down to the floor.

Serena felt as if she were about to collapse; the presence of Bernie’s head so close to her throbbing genitals was unbearable. She had to do everything in her power not to tangle her fingers in Bernie’s blonde curls to push her head against her inner thighs. She felt Bernie’s fingers fidgeting on her trousers’ button and zipper, while Bernie’s soft mouth sucked lightly on the bare skin just above them. Serena growled at the feeling of her hands that slowly eased her trousers down her legs and she kicked the fabric off her feet as soon as it reached her ankles. Bernie, still sat on her knees, cupped her butt cheeks which were covered by a thin layer of underwear. A tingling sensation ran down her spine as Bernie started to squeeze the soft flesh lightly, caressing the line between her knickers and her skin. Then Serena felt Bernie’s nose on her mound, her mouth on her underwear, her tongue on her most sensitive spot. A sharp breath escaped from in between her teeth while she brusquely tilted her head back.

  
‘You smell so good,’ Bernie husked against the fabric of Serena’s underwear. Serena felt as if a thousand tormenting pins and needles were running though her legs as they started to tremble. It wouldn’t be long before she would completely lose control.  
Bernie, carefully exploring the humid fabric with her fingers, said: ‘But Serena, you’ve leaked all the way through your knickers. I think we should do something about that, don’t you?’

‘Bernie, please…’ Serena exhaled.

 

‘Lay down on the bed for me,’ Bernie instructed, while getting up on her feet again. ‘Then I am going to think about what I’m going to do to you. What was it again that you told me?’

But there was no answer. Bernie looked over her shoulder and she couldn’t hold back a loving smile when she saw how obediently Serena lay down on the bed and looked at her in ardent anticipation. An increasing feeling of power came over her. She _was_ a big, macho army medic after all and she couldn’t wait to show it.

‘Right, I remember you said something about blindfolding…’ Crawling onto the bed, Bernie put a knee on either side of Serena’s trembling body and reached for the night stand. She triumphantly pulled a sleeping mask out of the top drawer and carefully placed it over Serena’s head so her eyes were completely covered. She bent down to kiss Serena on her parted lips before hopping off the bed again.

 

Vulnerability. That was what Serena felt when she was left on the bed with nothing else to look at than a black void, dressed solely in her underwear. But it was the right kind of vulnerability, the kind of vulnerability she desperately wanted to grant Bernie. It was a precious emotion that she could only share with someone she loved very deeply and whom she knew loved her back in the exact same way.  
She heard the sound of Bernie’s footsteps on the floor and the noise of her closet being opened.

‘Now I just need something to tie you up with,’ Bernie thought out loud as she glanced through Serena’s clothes. After a while, Bernie said: ‘Ah. This will do.’ Her voice sounded satisfied.

At the prospect of their experimental game, Serena’s racing heart skipped a beat. She longed to see what Bernie had chosen to use but the presence of the mask in front of her eyes prevented her from doing so. She also felt a staggering need to touch herself, but she resisted the feeling, knowing that Bernie could give it to her infinitely better than she herself ever could. Instead, she listened to the delicate music that was gently playing next to her head, when she felt Bernie coming at her again.

‘Give me your hands,’ Bernie softly commanded. Serena offered Bernie her hands as instructed. She knew all control was lost when she felt the silky fabric of what she believed to be a scarf being wrapped around her wrists.

‘Good. Now allow me to tie them above your head,’ Bernie said. ‘I’ll be gentle to you.’

‘I know you will,’ Serena smiled, buzzing with passion and ready to give in to their desire. She raised her hands to be taken care of by Bernie, who tied the scarf to the bedposts with enviable agility.

‘That was quick,’ Serena remarked, a perceptible hint of amusement on her voice.

‘It’s a good thing I learned how to make good knots in the army. I never knew it could be so useful later on,’ Bernie smirked. She bowed down to Serena’s submissive body underneath her and reached for the bra clasps, releasing Serena’s breasts from her bra.

 

For a moment, Bernie lifted her hands off Serena’s body to change her position on the bed. She admired the woman in front of her, boasting all signs of feminine arousal, totally left to her mercy. She stretched out her fingers to finally touch all of Serena’s naked body. Starting at her neck, Bernie traced her fingertips along the sensitive skin underneath them, occasionally allowing her nails to leave their marks on it.

Her nails grazed over Serena’s swollen nipples, eliciting an unexpected guttural sound from Serena’s mouth. Overpowered by a torrent of desire, Serena shifted rapidly but found herself reluctantly subsiding when she felt the restraint of the scarf on her hands.

 

Bernie’s teasing voice immediately disapproved of Serena’s movements: ‘That’s right Serena, don’t be too demanding just yet. Remember I’m the one in charge tonight.’

 

To put even more emphasis on her words, Bernie pinched Serena’s nipples between her fingers. Serena sobbed at the feeling, helplessly tightening the muscles in her legs so she could at least have some friction there where she needed it. Bernie scratched her nails down Serena’s abdomen, admiring the almost imperceptible vertical marks they left on her lover’s sensitive skin. She placed her soft mouth over the lines and kissed them all the way down. Each kiss was placed to the rhythm of the music – moving slowly and intensely. Bernie made sure her mouth didn’t miss a scratch of her nails, kissing Serena everywhere until she reached her knickers.

Feeling Bernie’s warm breath on her skin, Serena groaned. There was something about not being able to see what Bernie was doing that intensified the experience profoundly. Her skin was transforming into hypersensitive matter that reinforced her already extraordinary arousal. As another ethereal song started, Serena couldn’t hold back her moans when Bernie’s teeth pulled on her knickers’ waistband. Because she had no hands to use, she had to find another way to make it clear to Bernie just how much she _needed_ her. Her back arched, her hips bucked upwards and her legs widened even more. Then Bernie’s fingers slowly peeled off her knickers from her skin and finally released her from the drenched fabric.

 

A sudden scratch on her leg made Serena gasp out loud. Those nails. Those agonizing nails. There they were again, torturing her in the most exquisite way. She quivered at the sharp sensation of the nails brushing against the skin of her calves, her knees and, finally, her thighs. Even though she now knew what would come after the nails, she still cried out in surprise when Bernie’s mouth met the hot flesh of her inner thigh. It was a quick kiss, no more than a peck, but it was enough to set her on fire.

‘Bernie…’ she moaned.

‘Shhh, Serena. I know. I know you want it,’ Bernie soothed. Her mouth moved across the whole length of Serena’s thighs, sporadically opening to lick Serena’s warm skin, gradually approaching her wetness.

 

Serena was hypnotised by the feeling of Bernie between her legs, accustoming her pace to match the hazy beats of the music. Bernie’s tongue reached for Serena’s slick heat and eagerly dipped into it. Serena cried out with pure pleasure. The partial sensory deprivation that consisted of seeing nothing and hearing Bernie’s slow and sexy music seemed to reinforce all of her other senses dramatically. She closed her eyes, but it didn’t make any difference. The stars she was seeing against the blacks of her eyes were still there, thousands and thousands of them, celebrating the glorious feeling of Bernie’s tongue against her. It was a discovery. It was magic.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena had always loved to feel Bernie’s tongue all over her body, but tonight the experience was beyond magical. She succumbed to Bernie’s slow pace, moving her hips to accommodate the blonde’s deft mouth on her sex. Bernie alternated between using the whole width of her tongue to taste her or just the mere tip of it to tease Serena’s clitoris. The combination was agonising in the most delicious way imaginable.

‘Bernie… ’ Serena breathed out her lover’s name repeatedly, wincing against the restraints on her wrists. As if Bernie gave in to all of her unvoiced desires, she started sucking on her clitoris.

‘God, yes Bernie…’

‘Are you gonna come for me, Serena?’ She asked teasingly, lifting her mouth off Serena for a second to give her tongue some rest.

‘I’m gonna come for you, I’m gonna come so hard-’ Serena sighed and she bucked her hips, desperately searching the heat of Bernie’s mouth. She needed just this little bit of her to tip her over the edge. Instead, she felt light kisses on her mound and labia and she let out a frustrated noise.

Then Bernie said in a muffled voice: ‘Well, that’s good. But I am going to tell you when you can.’ She drew her tongue up the length of Serena’s heat just one more time before continuing to give her those torturing light kisses again.

This fictional but coercive pressure went through Serena like a wave. Just when she thought she couldn’t take any more teasing, waiting and restraining, another rush of desire overtook her body, causing her to flood even more between her legs.  
  


‘ _Because I’m going deeper and deeper_.’

Serena realised with a shock that Bernie was singing along to the music.

‘ _Harder and harder._ ’

She felt Bernie breathing against her with every word she sang.

‘ _Getting darker and darker._ ’

Serena winced.

‘ _Looking for love - in all the wrong places._ ’

Bernie’s sensual voice was angelic.

‘ _Oh my god_ ’  
  


‘Oh my god’ Serena repeated the words, mirroring Bernie’s smoky breath. As the chorus was over, the music slowed down again. Bernie swirled her tongue around Serena’s clitoris, but never on it. Serena had never felt in such agony in all of her life, desperately needing Bernie to release her from it. Then the familiar sounds of the chorus reached her ears again; the music swelled and so did Bernie’s pace. Bernie covered all of Serena with her mouth and started sucking on her folds. Serena whimpered and groaned, clenching her teeth at the feeling of such powerful suction.  
‘Do you want to come, Serena?’ Bernie asked, her mouth full of Serena’s juices.

Serena felt as if she were about to pass out but managed to let a sound escape her mouth. It sufficed.

 

Rocking her hips to the rhythm of the music, Serena broke down underneath the pressure of Bernie’s mouth on her. Her sighs gave way to moans that changed to loud cries as Bernie went faster and faster.

‘I can feel you’re getting closer,’ Bernie teased. It wasn’t even untrue. She could really _feel_ Serena tightening and clenching underneath her mouth, the pace ever increasing, her folds ever growing, begging for release.

‘Faster…’ Serena managed to breathe out. ‘Please Bernie…’

‘Come for me, Serena.’

That was just the last push Serena needed to reach her staggering climax. A feeling of infinite bliss overthrew her powerless body as she came hard, with trembling legs and trembling voice that cried out Bernie’s name. It felt so good, it was an experience that was beyond gratifying in every way thinkable. Her mouth closed and her eyelids fluttered against the mask, while her muscles contracted around Bernie’s mouth. Bernie still ran her tongue up and down, making Serena almost forget how to breathe. She regained her breath with loud hitches as her body accustomed to the state of ultimate relaxation that enveloped her, her limbs still shaking from the last few uncontrollable spasms that followed her orgasm.

Bernie didn’t stop until Serena finally sank down onto the pillow and rested her head on it. She crawled up to her, admiring the flustered look on Serena’s exhausted face.

‘Oh Bernie…’ Serena said softly, ‘that was incredible.’  
‘Was it?’ Bernie purred in her ear, kissing her earlobe and letting her teeth nip at it. Serena moaned and winced again, moving against the restraints in a futile endeavour to make them loosen up.

Upon seeing Serena’s struggle, Bernie teased: ‘If you’ll be a good girl and return the favour, I’ll release you.’

She moved closer to Serena and put one knee on each side of her, as she had done when she had put on the mask. Apparently, Bernie had already undressed herself, Serena thought as she felt Bernie’s bare legs on her sides. She shivered at the skin-to-skin contact.

‘Open your mouth, love,’ Bernie ordered. ‘And kiss my lips.’

She eased herself down so her hot sex could meet Serena’s mouth. Though Serena was prepared to follow every order Bernie gave her, she still made a surprised sound as she realised what Bernie had been hinting at. _Oh_. She meant _those lips._

Burying her face in all of Bernie, Serena did everything she could to show how thankful she was to her lover, kissing her lips just like she had told her. Their humid warmth transferred onto her mouth and she welcomed it eagerly. Her teeth grazed on Bernie’s warmth, her lips feeling all of her softness, the tip of her tongue tasting just how ready Bernie was for her. Pointing her lips, she sucked Bernie’s clitoris into her mouth. Bernie squirmed and it didn’t take long to reach a state of unprecedented pleasure. Behind her macho mask, she was only human after all, and the role playing hadn’t left her unaffected. Her insides had been burning ever since she walked in on Serena with that book and now she could finally release the immense arousal that Serena had been giving her by just being _her_.

‘Oh Serena, your lips - on my clit - they feel so good,’ Bernie sighed, taken aback by how quickly she felt her orgasm building up inside of her. She pinched her nipples, rocking her hips on Serena’s face, covering it in all of her succulent wetness. Serena gasped for air. Bernie cried out in frustration at the lost contact, but soon enough, Serena’s mouth embraced her sensitive knob again and sucked it all the way into her mouth.

‘Oh-but I mean it, Serena-’ Croaking sounds emerged from Bernie’s throat as she approached her inevitable climax. ‘-It feels so good, so, so good.’  
Discovering how delicious Bernie tasted when she was so full of lust, Serena couldn’t help but moan too, though her sound was silenced by Bernie’s hot insides that covered her mouth.

‘Don’t stop,’ Bernie whispered.

‘Don’t stop, don’t stop…’

She kept on repeating it until a loud cry took over her breath. She collapsed on top of Serena, clutching at the bedposts to retrieve the stability that her trembling legs couldn’t provide anymore. Gradually, her breath slowed down again and as soon as she felt the power returning to her muscles, she started to undo the scarf around Serena’s wrists.

‘Let me touch you, Bernie,’ Serena begged after her hands had retrieved their freedom. ‘Let me hold you.’

Bernie rested her overheated body against her, tangling her long legs in between Serena’s. Finally being able to use her arms again, Serena realised once more just how silky Bernie’s skin felt on her fingers and how she had been longing to touch it. She pulled Bernie close to her, breathing in the scent of smoke, coffee and sex. She sighed.

‘Are you going to allow me to take off this mask as well?’ Serena asked.

‘Not just yet, Ms Campbell. Wait and see.’ Serena could hear the smirk on Bernie’s voice and it infuriated her just as much as it aroused her. Before she could make her protests heard, she was silenced by Bernie’s lips on her own and again, she melted like snow in Bernie’s hands. Waiting, longing, yearning to see what Bernie had in store for her, she was ready for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

The music suddenly stopped, leaving the room in unusual silence. Bernie grumbled and asked: ‘Shall I put on something else?’

Serena said: ‘No, I liked this. I liked it just as much as you thought I would. And seriously Bernie, singing during sex? I knew you were a woman of many talents but I wasn’t expecting that!’

Bernie grinned, or at least Serena thought she did, because she was still unable to see anything with the sleeping mask still covering her eyes.

‘What was it called, that song you sang along to?’ she asked.

Bernie answered: ‘The blackest day. It’s my favourite on the whole album.’

‘Well…’ Serena initiated. ‘Isn’t black supposed to be the last shade of grey?’

Bursting out with laughter, Bernie buried her face in Serena’s neck and nuzzled against her warm skin.

‘Oh but I was better than that filthy book of yours, now wasn’t I?’ she chuckled. Kissing Bernie on her cheek, Serena answered with a smile: ‘You’re the best.’

 

‘But given the fact that you’ve almost finished reading, I suggest you tell me about all the other kinky stuff that is undoubtedly in it,’ Bernie purred in her ear. Intoxicated by Serena, she completely forgot to put on some new music. Instead, she found her hand trailing down to Serena’s abdomen and heard Serena inhale deeply when she felt her fingers approaching the apex of her thighs again.

‘Well, as I told you, nothing very interesting. It features a man and a woman, so it was basically a whole lot of fucking. Fucking and spanking.’

‘Now don’t tell me you don’t fancy a little slap on your behind, Ms Campbell,’ Bernie smirked. She removed her hand from the curls on Serena’s mound and smacked her well-formed arse cheekily, grinning with satisfaction as she heard Serena moaning loudly.

‘As for the rest, I think I have figured something out for you,’ Bernie said.

 _There she goes again_ , Serena thought as she felt Bernie’s body weight shifting and Bernie stretching out her arm to the top drawer of the night stand. Bernie reached for Serena’s silver vibrator and took it out of the drawer.

‘How naughty you are, hiding this from me,’ she grinned as she gently pushed the tip between Serena’s lips.  
‘Does this feel familiar to you?’ she asked, admiring how Serena’s mouth opened instantly to welcome its rigidity. ‘That’s right, suck it for me.’

Serena gasped for air as she sucked the vibrator deeper and deeper in her mouth, unable to speak any words because her mouth was already filled up. Bernie clearly enjoyed the vision of Serena mouth playing so eagerly with her toy.

‘Good girl. Fuck it with your mouth like you want me to fuck you with it,’ she ordered in her deep, seductive voice. A flush of red drew over Serena’s cheeks. She wasn’t expecting this directness, but she had to admit that she enjoyed it tremendously.

 

Apparently Serena thought that a silent sigh sufficed to show her how much she wanted it, but Bernie wasn’t taking any of that softness anymore. She cupped Serena’s labia between her fingers and her thumb and pulled on them, externally stimulating Serena’s clit. Retracting the vibrator from Serena’s mouth with her other hand, she hissed: ‘Say it. Say how much you want to be fucked.’

Serena cried out and sighed: ‘Oh Bernie, please…’

‘Just hear how wet you are already,’ Bernie said as she slid her fingers through Serena’s humid folds, the two of them silencing to absorb the sound Bernie’s fingers made. ‘So ready to be taken.’ She slowly pushed two fingers inside of Serena and felt how infinitely wetter she became while she was groaning and biting her lip.

 

‘I undid your scarf because I want to see how you touch yourself while I fuck you,’ Bernie admitted in a soft voice close to Serena’s ear. ‘And now I’ll take off your mask as well, because I want you to see how I fuck you. And I know you want it too.’

The first thing Serena saw when the mask was finally removed, were Bernie’s coated fingers she had withdrawn from her heat. Bernie brought them to her mouth and licked them slowly, savouring the very best of Serena. The sight of her girlfriend licking her juices off her fingers was so tantalisingly erotic that Serena couldn’t hold back the moans that escaped from her throat. Not waiting for Bernie's consent, she reached for the vibrator and turned it on, leading it towards her throbbing clit like she always did when she was alone in bed and thinking of Bernie.

Bernie’s hand wrapped around her own, taking control over the buzzing vibrator and sliding it through her dripping folds. The feeling of the intense vibrations against her clit drove Serena wild. She retracted her hand to allocate Bernie total control.

‘Do you want it inside of you?’ Bernie teased.  
‘Please, Bernie, I need it so bad…’ Serena begged.  
‘You’re not getting it unless you say it.’ Bernie was ruthless now, lowering the intensity of the vibrations and slowing down her pace.

‘Oh for Christ’s sake, Bernie, just fuck me,’ Serena breathed desperately. Without breaking their burning eye contact, Bernie settled between Serena’s legs. _God, she is so deliciously wet_ , Bernie thought. It moved her to see how Serena had let go of all her inhibitions and could speak her wanton desire so openly. She bent down to kiss Serena’s enlarged clitoris – a soft, loving kiss, just one, nevertheless eliciting shivers all over Serena’s body – before she gently stretched her opening by pushing the vibrator inside of her. Serena’s head slammed into the pillow as she breathlessly cried: ‘Oh yes.’

Her fingers reached out to touch herself as Bernie slowly moved in and out of her.

‘Yes, Serena, show me how you touch yourself,’ Bernie encouraged as she watched how Serena’s hand approached to touch her clit that twitched softly and regularly. She marvelled at the subtle movements Serena made and studied them intently. Using just one finger, Serena tickled her clit at a fast pace, causing Bernie to speed up as well.

Serena moaned as she felt the buzzing toy moving faster and faster. It was as if its vibrations were taking over her whole body and left it covered in goosebumps that had nothing to do with the cold, but were purely created by immense pleasure. Her muscles tightened and released around the vibrator and she felt as though another drop left her gushing heat with every wave of pleasure she experienced. Then Bernie tilted the shaft slightly upwards, making Serena moan loudly.

 

‘Right there, Bernie, god yes…’

‘Why, Serena, is that your g-spot by any chance?’

Vainly moving to stop the uncontrollable trembling of her body, Serena had to put a lot of effort into articulating her thoughts, however she managed to smile at Bernie’s wit. It never seemed to leave her, even when she was between in the midst of such a delicate performance between Serena’s thighs.

‘Yes, oh god, it is - I need it deeper – faster,’ Serena muttered at last, her tone of voice faint for such a powerful order.

She winced as she felt the vibrator slamming into her sensitive spot again and again. Bernie knew exactly what she was doing and it set Serena on fire. She tirelessly rubbed her clit whilst rolling her hips to make them meet the solid shaft even better.

‘Look at me, Serena,’ Bernie urged. ‘I want to see your eyes as you come.’

The authority in Bernie’s voice made Serena open her eyes, fighting the urge to close them again in agony. Bernie pushed in and out of Serena’s moist insides, watching her finger circling desperately on her clit.  
‘Bernie, I –‘ Serena hesitated to catch her breath. ‘I want your mouth on me while you fuck me.’

She couldn’t believe she actually spoke such a brazen thing, but her modesty had been washing away along with every push she had felt inside of her. She wasn’t afraid anymore to show how much she needed Bernie to release her. Bernie moved closer to lick her soft flesh and tease her clitoris with her tongue. Serena pulled back her hand to push Bernie’s head closer to her. She groaned as Bernie sucked her folds and still pushed the vibrator in and out of her, the velocity ever increasing. It felt so good and she was so close…

 

‘Your eyes, Serena, I want to see your eyes.’ Bernie suddenly ordered in a suppressed voice, before gently tugging on her clit with her teeth. Serena didn’t realise she had given in to her arousal so easily and had closed her eyes. Somehow feeling a touch of guilt because she had been disobedient, she sighed and complied, absorbed by the feeling of being taken like this. Watching Bernie in a hazy gaze, she grunted: ‘Oh Bernie - fuck me, Bernie…’

‘Come, Serena,’ Bernie breathed against Serena’s skin, penetrating her as fast as possible, so fast that the buzzing sounds were becoming slightly deafening.

Serena knew she couldn’t hold it back much longer and the feral look in Bernie’s brown eyes tipped her over the edge.  
‘Ffffuuckkk,’ she cried out, watching how Bernie sucked on her clit and kept her intense gaze fixed on her.  
  
Bernie devoured the look of pure pleasure on Serena’s face as her eyes squinted and her mouth burst open in a voiceless cry. Serena came, and she came hard. She blacked out for a moment, arching her back and stretching her legs, concentrating on the feeling of the vibrator that oscillated throughout her profoundly satiated body. She sank into the oblivion of world-shattering pleasure otherwise known as the female orgasm - it was the best feeling she had ever experienced.


	5. Chapter 5

After what had felt like an eternity spent in delicious bliss, Serena woke up again because Bernie came closer to her, holding the vibrator up in the air. It was glistening, seeming almost proud of its achievements. Bernie’s brown eyes were burning with desire as she looked down into Serena’s eyes, leading the shaft to her mouth again. Before it had reached her face, Serena grabbed it in a quick and unexpected movement while she smirked: ‘Two can play that game, Ms Wolfe. I want you to suck it for me.’

‘Now do you, Ms Campbell?’ Lying on top of Serena, Bernie looked into her eyes before bending her head down to let her lips meet the vibrator, that still felt warm and tasted of Serena.

‘Good girl. Show me how deep you can go.’

Serena couldn’t believe herself, but she couldn’t have suppressed her blunt and dirty utterance either. She was intoxicated by the blonde and everything about her - the feeling of her breasts pressing onto hers, her legs intertwining with her own and slowly straddling her, her mouth working on the toy that had been _inside of her_ just a minute ago.

 

‘Hm, I love it when you’ve got your bossy mode on. You like seeing how I take this all deep in my throat?’ Bernie husked.

‘No more talking now, Ms Wolfe,’ Serena said with a smirk. ‘Suck it.’

Demonstrating her skill with precision, Bernie slowly took all of its rigidity in her mouth, sucking it in deeper and deeper, moaning as she felt Serena’s fingers searching for her gushing wetness.

‘Oh yes, Serena,’ she breathed as her head bobbed up again, temporarily losing herself in the feeling of Serena’s clever movements.

‘Demanding, are we?’ Serena teased, feeling Bernie’s velvety liquid on her fingertips while she gently moved her hand. Stroking Bernie’s clit, she whispered: ‘Lay down for me.’

 

Understanding that the roles had been reversed now, Bernie rolled on her back. Desire was racing through her body and she was keen for Serena to take over.

Careful not to hurt her teeth, Serena pulled the vibrator out of Bernie’s mouth. ‘You have the choice. Either I fuck you with this or with these,’ she said while she suggestively looked at the toy in her one hand and then at the fingers of the other. Her heart was slamming erratically in her chest as she added: ‘But I’m gonna fuck you either way, just as good as you just fucked me.’

 

Bernie grabbed Serena’s free hand and kissed her fingers.

‘I want these inside of me,’ she whispered, taking Serena’s index finger in her mouth and sucking it. Serena leaned in closer to Bernie while she skilfully kissed Bernie’s neck until she reached her eager lips. They breathed against each other before the soft flesh parted, allowing their tongues to meet in a hungry choreography fuelled by lust. It was as if they had never lost contact. The way they swirled, twisted and turned around each other was so natural, only letting go just to reunite again. The two women drank each other in, breathing heavily, their vision blurred by the stars in their eyes.

 

Serena’s hand trailed down to Bernie’s thighs and she felt how Bernie opened up underneath her touch. She moaned into Serena’s mouth as Serena entered her heat with two fingers. They broke off their kiss and Serena positioned herself closer where Bernie wanted her the most. With her other hand, she handed over the vibrator to Bernie.

‘Here, turn it on and hold it against your clit. I want to see how please yourself with it,’ Serena commanded. Licking her lips, Bernie turned it on and it filled the room with the familiar buzz that brought so much pleasure.

 

She had certainly noticed its force when she had been using it on Serena, yet the sensation was so different now she handled the toy herself. The feeling of those overwhelmingly powerful vibrations against her most sensitive knob made her cry out in a muddled mix of emotions. Pleasure, astonishment, desire - she needed _more._

‘Oh, Serena,’ she sighed as Serena’s fingers started to pump in and out of her at a higher pace.

‘What do you want Bernie? Tell me what you like,’ Serena said.

‘I want to feel you deep inside of me,’ Bernie moaned. Serena stretched her long, skilled, surgeon fingers, making the woman beneath her wince and sigh. She curled them up and thrust deep inside the blonde as she became wetter and wetter. Bernie pinched her nipple with her left hand and arched her back while she cried out: ‘Oh god Serena, I need you to fuck me faster.’

But Serena didn’t give in so easily. ‘Beg for it,’ she ordered, keeping her jaws tightly clenched together so her voice was nothing but a lusty hiss.

‘Please, Serena, I need you so bad,’ Bernie sighed.

 

Hearing Bernie’s genuine and desperate desire and feeling her muscles tighten around her fingers, Serena complied. She moved her fingers faster and faster until she found the ideal rhythm that made Bernie’s body squirm, hitting the right nerves with every vigorous thrust deep inside of her.

‘You like that, don’t you?’ Serena teased as she felt the tension building up inside of Bernie.  
Frantically grabbing the bedsheets, Bernie cried out: ‘Oh god, Serena – oh yes – you fuck me so well… I’m gonna -’

 

She couldn’t even finish her sentence as a full feeling swelled between her legs and made her lose her senses like never before.  
It was a strange sensation, though she could vaguely remember it from those very few times that all her nerves had been triggered in all the right places. She knew exactly what happened then and she knew exactly what was bound to happen now. A part of her wanted to hold it back, not knowing how Serena would react, in a way fearing her response, but the force was too strong. It was a reflex that, even if she tried, she could never withhold and if she was frank, she would never want to withhold.

  
She moaned loudly while she kept on pressing the vibrator down on her clit. Then she felt as if she just combusted with the most violent force in the world

‘Pull out!’ she managed to yell before slipping into a state of mind blowing unconsciousness. Serena, though not completely sure where Bernie’s sudden order came from, didn’t hesitate to break off the rhythm of her tireless fingers and pulled out. The moment Serena’s fingers left her heat, Bernie moaned and ejaculated an unavoidable stream of fluid - a physical manifestation of the sweet, staggering release that rushed through her senseless body.

 

She rode out every wave of her overwhelming orgasm that went on and on and wrung her out. A few seconds later, while she slowly turned the button of the vibrator to silence it again, Serena asked a bit hesitantly: ‘Bernie. Did you just do what I think you did?’

A muffled hum left Bernie’s mouth as she wasn’t yet capable of producing anything coherent.  


‘Bernie…’ Serena’s tone of voice was a bit admonishing but playful at the same time.

Struggling to sit upright, Bernie lifted herself up on her elbows and opened her eyes, though she immediately wished she hadn’t.

‘Oh Serena, I’m sorry…’ she stuttered.

Serena’s upper body was glistening in the dim light of the room. Bernie felt her cheeks colouring at the sight of what could only be recognised as her fluids covering Serena’s chest. All that remained of her orgastic ecstasy vanished as she realised what she had managed to do.

‘Shit, I’m so sorry,’ she repeated. She hastily swung one slender leg out of bed and said: ‘I’m gonna get you a towel or something, don’t worry.’  
But before she was properly on her feet, Serena had crawled on to her and held her back. Feeling Serena’s warm hands on her shoulders, Bernie hesitantly looked at her. She was kind of relieved to see a smile playing on Serena’s lips and the little hint of amusement in her eyes. Waiting for Serena to talk, she swallowed audibly, yet she was unable to dissolve the lump of shame she felt in her throat.

 

‘Listen Bernie,’ Serena started. _Oh god, this didn’t sound good._  
‘There’s nothing to be sorry about,’ she continued. _Okay. Maybe it did._

‘But-’

Despite Bernie’s muttering, Serena soothingly carried on: ‘Yes, you squirted all over me and yes, I need to be cleaned. But I can think of an infinite number of more efficient ways to do so than just a lousy towel rub, hm?’

Before Bernie could say anything, she was pushed down onto the bed by Serena, who looked into her eyes – a lingering eye contact that was full of uncertain, in burning anticipation for what Serena had in mind.  
‘It was actually a pretty impressive sight, you know,’ Serena pointed out. Bernie smiled and felt her guilt slowly subsiding as Serena added: ‘And rather hot, if you ask me.’

Bernie could feel her own heart beating in her chest, the quickening rhythm of it resonated in her whole body as it fluttered, allowing her to surrender to the newfound excitement that relit the sparkle inside of her. She smirked: ‘An infinite number of ways that you could be cleaned up, huh? Now, why don’t you go on and show me.’


	6. Chapter 6

As Bernie looked into her eyes, Serena was relieved to see that the lusty glint had returned. Hovering over her, she started to speak.  
  
‘As you have such a deft mouth, I suggest you use that to clean me up,’ she hinted.  
‘A deft mouth you say?’ Bernie repeated, smiling and pouting her lips suggestively. ‘But however deft it may be, I reckon a towel is still the easiest way to get rid of-’  
With a quick gesture, Serena put her hand over Bernie’s mouth. Bernie gasped in surprise, trying oh so hard not to bite Serena’s warm hand.  
Lowering her head, Serena whispered close to her ear: ‘But what if I want to feel your mouth on me?’  
She nuzzled Bernie’s neck and inhaled the vague scent of her shampoo. A shudder went through Bernie’s body as the tip of Serena’s tongue trailed along her ear before Serena continued: ‘Now hurry, Ms Wolfe, or I’ll be dry.’  
‘You? Dry? Never!’ Bernie chuckled before catching Serena’s shoulders to roll her over. She carefully placed her leg in between Serena’s thighs as she lay down on top of her. Serena hungrily welcomed her body between her legs. _Darn_ , Bernie thought, _th_ _is woman is tireless. She's tireless and I love her so much._  
  
Her eyes sought Serena’s, never losing contact as she bent her head down to give Serena what she wanted. Serena was right, some of the drops that covered her chest were indeed beginning to dry already, leaving little marks on her skin.  
‘Ah,’ Serena cried out involuntarily as she felt Bernie’s hot tongue on her right clavicle. Her hand reached for the back of Bernie’s head and she weaved her fingers in the blonde curls as Bernie released a small sigh of contentment. Her tongue found its way to that soft spot between Serena’s clavicles where her heartbeat was perceptible, the pulses of her skin only visible to the most attentive of stares. Luckily, Bernie was gifted with such an eye, and she marvelled at how Serena’s heartbeat seemed to be ever increasing as she slowly started to grind her thigh against the heat she felt on it. Serena spread her legs even wider in order to receive Bernie, to assure she didn’t miss a moment of their skin-to-skin contact.

  
She gasped as Bernie drew her tongue upwards, licking her neck, sucking on her skin.  
‘Oh yes Bernie…’ Serena’s voice was soft yet full of desire. A beautiful sound to Bernie’s ears, which only encouraged her to carry on. Her mouth went downward again, now brushing her left clavicle.

Bernie never knew a bone could be so sexy on a woman. A bone – a seemingly lifeless thing, hidden away in the depths of the body, covered by layers of skin and muscle, designed to provide the body with stability. Instead, Serena’s rather well defined collarbones made Bernie lose any bit of stability that was left in her.

  
She moved over to Serena’s sternum now, her tongue skimming over the tiny drops of liquid that were still on it. She made sure not to miss any bit of the salty tasting skin and, careful not to leave marks on it, kissed it slowly.  
Her tongue approached the swell of Serena’s right breast. Bernie knew very well where her path was headed and Serena seemed to acknowledge it too, judging by the sighs coming from her throat. Bernie gently tugged on Serena’s supple skin with her teeth, though her attention had already shifted to the little rosebud in the corner of her right eye. She couldn’t wait to close her mouth on Serena’s sturdy nipple and hear the delicious moans from her throat.  
  
Bernie always marvelled at how the pleasure she gave Serena elicited those deep, involuntary sounds - thinking about just the sound of them sufficed to make her come anytime she liked. Of course, she had loved to be submissive to her girlfriend, who, in her eyes, was no less than a goddess and should be admired as such, but deep in her heart, being the dominant was what really turned her on. It had always been in her nature, inextricably linked to her experience in the army. Those few times that Serena had reminded her of her old status by teasingly calling her ‘Major’, had made her insides burn and her clit twitch.  
An authority kink, she believed it was called. She grinned. This whole evening had been a shameless celebration of their authority kinks and she was loving their devotion to their little game that started out as pure banter, but was slowly coming to a very serious end. Yet another layer of their personality had been peeled off and laid bare to the other – a precious testimony of trust and tenderness which was theirs and theirs alone.  
  
And with that thought in mind, Bernie allowed the soft, warm flesh of her tongue to meet with the hard, cold flesh of Serena’s nipple, that hardened instantly.  
Bernie, feeling the fire between her legs flaring up again, grunted involuntarily and grinded her thighs against Serena while the movements of her lips on those glorious breasts made Serena’s nipples roughen up even more. Somehow, the knowledge that Serena must feel how wet Bernie was on her bare skin and the fact that she felt Serena’s juices flowing on her body, got her blood running again. She licked, she grazed and she sucked, caressing Serena’s other breast with her hand.

Carefully, Bernie rolled Serena’s left nipple between her thumb and her index finger, purposely tugging on it with her nails to enjoy the deep moans Serena emitted at the sharp, but exciting feeling.  
  
Her tongue trailed all the way from the swell of Serena’s breast to her sternum to her other breast. Convinced that all of her liquid had dried already, she nonetheless continued her quest across her lover’s soft skin unhurriedly, bestowing upon Serena’s left nipple the exact same preferential treatment as she had on her right one. She would never tire of sucking on it, feeling it harden in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, endlessly playing with it, teasing it until Serena couldn’t cope anymore.  
Eventually, Bernie let go of the noticeably enlarged nipple to softly kiss the rest of her breast, until she had covered all of Serena’s skin that had been exposed to the sinful outburst of her pleasure.  
  
Looking up to Serena, Bernie asked: ‘Clean now, Ms Campbell? Or do you need to inform me about all the other ways you had in mind?’  
‘I don’t think that will be necessary, Ms Wolfe, seeing the impeccable work that you have already done for me,’ Serena said, looking into Bernie’s large eyes. ‘I think it’s time to put our exhausted though profoundly satisfied bodies to rest.’  
  
Bernie put her arms around Serena’s warm body and rested her head on her chest. Serena caressed Bernie’s blonde curls which were ever so unruly after their passionate lovemaking, and therefore, even more admirable.  
The calm after the storm had returned, it seemed, peacefully embracing the two women. They closed their eyes in utter fulfilment.

  
‘I can hear your heart beating,’ Bernie whispered. She listened closely to the regular drum of Serena’s heart - the heart she knew beated only for her. ‘It’s so loud.’  
‘That’s because this is a special night,’ Serena whispered back.  
A soft ‘I love you’ reached her ears as she felt Bernie’s warm breath on her skin.  
‘And Bernie?’  
‘Hmm?‘ Bernie hummed, nuzzling Serena’s soft skin, her eyelids becoming heavy with sleep.

‘You can squirt on me as much as you like.’

At that, Bernie couldn’t hold back a burst of laughter.  
‘You know I am a woman of many talents!’ She chuckled. After she finished giggling, slightly embarrassed as well as thoroughly amused, Bernie tried to keep her face straight to find a serious tone. ‘Oh right, I almost forgot about that trashy book of yours. Why don’t you read me a bedtime story from it, Serena? We’ll have some good dreams afterwards.’  
‘As if you didn’t get enough inspiration already to have a night filled with dirty dreams!’ Serena exclaimed, pointing to herself.  
‘Oh now don’t look at me like that,’ she added as she saw Bernie’s pouting mouth and her triumphant, convincing eyes. Bernie was clinging to her body like a little child, stubbornly refusing to move her hands.  
‘If you let me, I’ll go and get it for you,’ Serena promised and she kissed Bernie on the top of her head. Finally, Bernie let go of Serena, her eyes following her lover’s every step until she passed out of sight.


End file.
